


Curiosities of an Ice Tiger

by IrisButterfly



Series: Yuuri's Past Jobs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crossdressing, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Host Katsuki Yuuri, Illegal Street Racing, Mystic Messenger references, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Singer Georgi, Yuuri is a Sinnamon Roll, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisButterfly/pseuds/IrisButterfly
Summary: "Katsudon, teach me to be a host like you.""Yurio, why do you want to be a host?”"Better yet, teach me to be like you.""...What? Like me?"--Or in which Yurio wants to be as cool and amazing as Yuuri (not that he would admit it out loud).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Yuri secretly (or not so secretly) fanboying over Yuuri made me want to continue this series. So, here it is.

Yuuri blinked confusingly as he stared at the scene before him. It had been a while since Victor, Phichit, and Yurio took residence at his family inn – not that he minded since it provided plenty of businesses to Yutopia. He wasn’t even going to complain about waking up early to help around the inn… or the fact that none of the three offered to help him (according to his parents, they were guests and as such, they didn’t need to help despite being here long enough to not be guests) or the fact that Victor teasingly kept asking him for a bottle of Magnum Grey Goose or a glass of Himalayan edition of Stoli Elit.

He might as well make his fiancé/coach climb up Mount Himalayan to get it one of these days for that infamous Himalayan edition of Stoli Elit he kept hearing about.

But he digressed.

He doesn’t understand why Phichit or Yurio were still here. Not that he was trying to kick them out – okay, maybe he was subtly trying to do that because they had been here for more than a month and training for skating season just started. As a fellow competitor, it concerned him that they were not training with their respective coach – or are they here to collect data and secrets of _his_ training? That would be rather concerning, if it was true.

Then again, he doubted Phichit or Yurio would do that (should he trust them that much?)… and speaking of the latter skater, he couldn’t discern all these non-subtle glances the younger Russian tossed at his direction without thinking of something. He wasn’t going to mention it at first, but it had been going on for the past couple of days and it doesn’t help that his best friend and fiancé kept snickering (and Yurio would flip them off in retaliation) whenever it occurred.

“Katsudon.” Yurio finally confronted him one night during dinner time.

Yuuri simply raised a brow in acknowledgement while he took a sip of miso soup, and looked confusingly at Phichit who had a wide amused grin. Whatever his best friend and fiancé had, he doesn’t want any – in fact, he doesn’t even want to know what they had. Okay, that was a lie; he needed to know what they had so he could avoid it.

“Teach me to be a host like you.”

He choked on his soup while his ears echoed with surprised exclaims from Phichit and Victor. Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting that request from Yurio this soon. He had a feeling the young Russian would ask him that one of these days, especially when he considered Yurio’s addiction with Orchid Messenger and his racing videos for the past couple of weeks.

Oh, he knew alright. He might have made it seemed like he doesn’t, but he was paying attention to these details.

“What are you saying, Yura? I thought all these looks you were giving Yuuri was because you liked him. I was so prepared to share him with you, you know.” Victor questioned with a confused look.

“Victor! How can you say that?” Yuuri interjected with a displeased frown. He then decided to add, “You’re sleeping in a guest room by yourself for a week,” with a huff.

He ignored Victor’s wails of, “What? No, you can’t do that to me, Yuuri!” and sputtering apologies while the older man clung onto his legs like a koala.

“Old man, you’re being so disgusting, I’m going to vomit my dinner. Act like your age, dammit.”

“I think it’s cute.” Phichit shrugged with a grin. He unapologetically took out his cellphone and took nearly three dozen of pictures of Victor’s apologetic state (in various angles and lighting) like it was a natural thing to do.

Then again, Yuuri inwardly heaved a sigh when he remembered that this was Phichit – the self-proclaimed King of Selfies and Social Media – so moments like this needed documentation.

He doesn’t understand what prompted Yurio to ask (or demand) him that question, A part of him believed it had to do with his popularity as the host for several years, but the look in the younger skater’s eyes stopped him to contemplative about the request thoroughly. It doesn’t look as if Yurio was truly interested in being a host, but perhaps the perks that came with it.

“So, Yurio, why do you want to be a host?” Yuuri decided to start with that instead. 

“Yuuri, our Yura can’t be as suave as you. Yura is all Agape, and doesn't have enough Eros.” Victor snickered with a teasing smile while he plopped an elbow on the table as he looked on.

He blinked in amazement when Yurio looked akin to an angry kitten with its hairs raised up. He gave up trying to understand what the young skater spoke in a garble of fast Russian (he had a feeling it involved a lot of swears and insults, if Victor’s amused expression was anything to go by – and he doesn’t understand why this amused his fiancé), and chalked it up to Yurio being Yurio when Victor riled him up.

“Shut up, old man! You don’t know that!” Yurio finally decided to speak in a language they all understood.

“First rule of being a host – one must remain poised, calm, and collected in all situations.” Yuuri interrupted before the two Russians decided to duke it out around the dining table. That would be a sight to see, and it made him almost wonder how many views he’d get if he posted that on social media.

Imagine what the fans would say.

“No, Victor is right. Our Yurio can’t be a host. He’s a small angry kitten – he doesn’t fit being a host… well, he could certain look the part, but that image would shatter as soon as he speaks.” Phichit added sagely while he ignored an angry glare from the said person.

If glares could melt, Yuuri had a feeling that his best friend would be a puddle of goo right now, and he’d have a huge mess to clean. He doubted there were cleaning solutions to make those stains would come out of tatami mats.

“Some supportive friends you are. I don’t even know why I hang out with you. I hate you all!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio tries being a host...until he wants to learn something else.

Even after a good night’s sleep, Yuuri still doesn’t know what to make of Yurio’s sudden interest in becoming a host. At first, he thought it was cute – not that he could admit it to the younger Russian without getting a glare and a finger in return. However, when he thought about it some more, he couldn’t help but ponder if Yurio’s sudden interest in becoming a host had to do with a certain game app that his host club released. He had seen the younger Russian’s playing Orchid Messenger – like that time when he went to call Yurio for dinner but found the young Russian asleep with that app opened.

Of course, Yurio vehemently denied doing such things upon confrontation. When he asked Yurio about the sudden interest in becoming a host (this time, privately), all he received were garbles of uncomprehensive words, and a glare (somewhat half-hearted if he had rank it). He called it Yuri-speak, and he wouldn’t try understanding it because that required a lot of work that he wasn’t planning on putting.

“I didn’t understand what you said, Yuri.”

“I said, why the hell did you decide to become a host? You don’t seem like a host material, Katsudon.”  

Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the implication, briefly wondering what type was a host material Yurio thought he should have.

Without hair and makeup completed, no one at Club Orchid looked remotely host material, if he had to be truthful – in fact, a couple of them looked like shut-ins and otakus (with geeky glasses and all). Not that there was anything wrong with that. Aside from appearances, there were also auras they exuded when they interacted with their clients – even though they acted friendly and close with their clients, there was a boundary both parties knew not to cross.

“Originally, it was because the money was good. But over time, I established connections with some of my powerful clients, and it didn’t make sense to just leave. Aside from that, I like my coworkers and boss – they were very understanding about my skating career, so I had flexible schedule.” Yuuri paused in his explanation to gauge Yurio’s pensive expression. “I mean, it worked well for me to help me with my skating career and got me sponsors that I needed. So, I’ll ask you again – why do you want to become a host?”

Yurio uttered another round of Yuri-speak, and let out a yell when he gave a pointed look to enunciate.

“That’s because you looked cool, dammit!”

“Oh. Thank you?” Yuuri replied confusedly, not knowing what to say or how to deal with a sudden compliment from Yurio.

“Don’t go telling anyone else, got it, Katsudon? I know where you sleep.” Yurio added with a threatening glare that made look like a kitten’s attempt to be a mountain lion.

Yuuri simply hummed in response while he pondered what to do with the current situation. He could be a good mentor and give Yurio some pointers about being a host, but he didn’t learn how to become one from that method. The owner of Club Orchid didn’t teach him that way – no, the older man just tossed him to the sharks and told him to survive. He made _mountainous_ amount of trials and errors (thankfully, his clients were very understanding) before he learned which method worked for him.

“Well, if you want to get a feel for what a host like, why don’t you try it later? I’ll judge to see how good you are.”

“Don’t think you’re all high-and-mighty just because you’re _somewhat_ good, you s***** Katsudon. I’ll beat you!” Yurio declared ambitiously with determined eyes.

He decided to use the same method as his owner to teach Yurio, but he doesn’t understand why the younger male thought this was a game of some sort. It was amusing that Yurio wanted to beat him (who still claimed the number one spot at Club Orchid); nevertheless, he welcomed the challenge - not that he believed it would be a challenge at all.

****

“Why the hell are you videotaping this, you damn Hamster?” Yurio all but growled and glared with a scowl on his face.

Yuuri simply sighed and shook his head somewhat amusedly at his best friend, whom he didn’t know had brought a video camera (a GoPro with an extension) to this trip but decided to use it for this occasion. He supposed Phichit wouldn’t be Phichit without documenting and posting everything on social media.

“We need evidences, Yurio. Besides, this is your first time being a host – the world must know. Your fans must know!”

“Besides, it’s cute that you’re trying to be like my Yuuri, Yuratchka.”

“F*** you, old man! Why the hell are you here, anyways?” Yurio ‘politely’ flipped him off with a deepened scowl and a huff.

Yuuri clucked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly at the language, “That wasn’t very nice, Yurio. You mustn’t mouth off your clients or show displeasure just because you disagreed with them. You’ll lose clients that way.”

“Yuuri, at this rate, you need to have a patience of a saint if you’re going to teach Yurio.” Phichit chimed with a mischievous grin.

“And why the hell do I need to dress like this? What the heck is with this stiff boring outfit?”

He did tell Yurio to dress in uniform – a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants, which happened to be a common attire of a host. He didn’t think the young Russian would listen to him, considering the blonde skater uttered Yuri-speak (with very colorful words) in response.

“If you wanted a cross-dressing theme, we could do that. I’m sure Mari would be more than happy to lend you some of her old dresses.” Yuuri smirked deviously while he, Phichit, and Victor shared amused looks with one another.

He dismissed Yurio’s muffled scream into one of the seat pillows as an enthusiastic one and mentally made a note to let the young Russian experience the fun of doing a cross-dressing theme. It was an event every host had to experience one way or another. Who knew Yurio was a very eager student?

“Yuuri, judging from your looks, I think you misinterpreted that.”

“Don’t be silly, Phichit.” He rejected his best friend’s claim with a wave of his hand. He then flicked a glance towards Yurio, whom he noticed nervously gulped when their gazes met, and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose with a smirk etched on the corner of his lips.

“Wow, Yuuri! That was very sexy! So much Eros with that one movement!” Victor exclaimed with a low whistle.

“Are we going to do a role play of some sort where we are the clients and Yurio is the host?” Phichit questioned with glee, looking at the mentioned people back and forth.

He gave an appreciative look towards his fiancé and nodded at his best friend’s inquiry before he refocused his attention onto his ‘student’. He raised an inquisitive brow, and uttered, “So, you’re a new host around here? Aren’t you young to be one?” as he got into the role of a client.

“I’m old enough to be one.” Yurio grounded out with a twitching brow, looking as if he was trying to hold back from saying some colorful words.

“If that’s the case then, get me some green iced tea.”

“Oh, I want some more Juyondai with ice, and some snacks to go with it.” Victor chimed in without missing a beat.

Yuuri watched as the younger Russian looked ready to utter complaints, but went into the kitchen area to get the requested drinks and snacks. While he waited, Phichit narrated the events to the camera (probably to upload the video on social media) while Victor snapped a picture and uploaded it online.

When Yurio came back with the items, Yuuri only took one glance at the drink placed in front of him, and immediately said, “What is this? This isn’t what I requested. Green iced tea is two parts sake and two parts Japanese green tea. You pour the green tea into a rocks glass filled with ice and sake, and stir slowly.”

“This s*** is hard. How the hell do you remember all this? And how can you tell what the drink is with one look? Heck, you didn't teach how to mix the drinks so how the he'll am I supposed to know? This is all your fault, Katsudon!” Yurio exclaimed with a groan. “I give up. Teach me how to drive instead, Katsudon.”

“But Yura, how can you just give up when you only started?”

“Shut up, old man.” Yurio hissed like a kitten, and then turned to look at him with determined eyes. “Which reminds me, you damn Katsudon, how come you let the Hamster be a passenger when you raced?”

“Yurio, that’s a bad idea! Why would you want to be in the passenger seat while Yuuri race? Do you want to die so young?” Phichit retorted in a panicked tone.

Yuuri listened and watched the scene before him with half-concealed amused looks. It was very interesting to say the least. He doesn’t know if he should feel appreciative or scared that Yurio wanted to learn driving techniques from him – he had a feeling the self-proclaimed Russian’s Ice Tiger wanted to know racing techniques, not daily driving techniques that everyone else used.

“No one is a coward like you, you damn Hamster! And you, Katsudon! Teach me!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yutopia has more guests, and they all have come for Yuuri. 
> 
> Or Yurio doesn't like that he has competition vying for Katsudon's attention. He was first, dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I used that line from Ouran. I told myself I wasn't going there, yet there I went. 
> 
> Ouran High School Host Club reference(?), if I can call it that.

* * *

Yuuri stared at the scene before him with a stunned yet stupefied expression. He doesn’t know how this had happened, but he would bet his entire fortune that Phichit played a huge role in this. Well, he wouldn’t bet his entire fortune for real because that would just be stupid and he needed his money to survive. The implications remained the same, nevertheless.

He doesn’t understand why the entire skating community was lounging in the banquet room like they were here the entire time. By that, he meant Chris, Seung Gil, and Emil – he wanted to know why the Czech skater would come all the way to Japan, but he wasn’t that close to the younger male so he felt awkward asking that. He had a feeling Seung Gil came because of Phichit - he could never tell with the Korean skater, and he doesn't feel like asking either - and as for Chris... well, it's Chris. That alone should explain  _everything._

He blinked some more to ensure that he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating – he wasn’t, and this was the reality. That was Chris drinking a bottle of sake from his father’s collection – a Dewazakura Oka Ginjo.

He could distinguish it from a mere glance at the bottle and its mild aroma drifting in the air. Even from where he stood by the doorway, he could smell a mixture of rice porridge, lime, apple, and pickled ginger mixed with strawberry jam and yuzu. He had the pleasure of tasting it as a host so he knew it’s sweet on the palate, which would explain why Chris and Victor were consuming that sake at rapid pace. They were already on their third bottle. He hoped they got consent to drink those because there goes his father's collection. 

“Phichit, why do I get the feeling that this is all your fault?” Yuuri grumbled with a sigh.

He strolled into the room, silently greeting Seung Gil and Emil because it was a polite thing to do, and took a seat at the head of the table (not because he felt like the boss – although he secretly felt like he was since this was his family’s inn – but that was the only empty spot left). He eyed at his best friend with an expectant look, and nonchalantly raised a brow when the said Thai skater let out a nervous laughter that sounded guilty in his ears.

“Well, it’s not my fault, Yuuri. I feel so wronged by that statement. Why do you always blame me when something goes wrong? Besides, if anything, you brought it upon yourself.”

“I saw that video of Yuuri doing a downhill race even though it mostly contained Phichit's dying screams. I had to mute my earphones, you know. Anyways, I had to come here to confirm it and get a taste of it myself.” Emil interjected into the conversation before a heated discussion broke out. He then took out his cellphone to reveal a certain headline that made Yuuri wanted to groan and hide. He couldn't believe that there were twice as many comments now. 

**YUURI KATSUKI, JAPAN’S ACE IN THE FIGURE SKATING WORLD AND A MEMBER OF PROJECT D, COMPETES AGAINST TEAM EMPEROR’S SEIJI IWAKI IN A DOWNHILL RACE ON MITSUSE PASS**

[photo]

[video]

_4821 Comments_

“I do extreme sports during off seasons, and I’m quite curious about this so I came here to the source. I hope you don’t mind if I sit in during one of your races, Yuuri.”

“Get in line, you beansprout! I’m first!” Yurio retaliated with a glare.

Yuuri mentally applauded Emil for laughing off Yurio's insult because he seriously doesn't know what to do if a fight broke out between the two. He had a feeling that his best friend or anyone else in the room wouldn't help him stop it - if anything, Phichit would be the first person to take out a cellphone or a video camera, record it, and post the video on a certain social media page. If such event did happen, he would bet that it would be headlining on every news outlet within the next couple of hours.

“I came here to ask you about this cross-dressing posted on Phichit’s page. This is you, right Yuuri? Are you sure you’re not a girl trying to be a boy?” Seung Gil questioned.

“I can’t believe you would ask me with that deadpanned look, Seung Gil.” Yuuri sweat dropped as he dropped his head onto his palm. “Actually, I can’t believe you would ask me my gender after you’ve seen me shirtless plenty of times in the locker room.”

“Well, now that we’ve cleared that, there is another question I want to ask.”

“We didn’t need to clear up that in the first place!”

Yet, he tentatively looked up with baited breath, not knowing what to make of the sudden boldness from the Korean skater. That first question still shocked him. Besides, he couldn’t discern anything from that blank expression and the flat tone.

“Do you have a secret hobby of cross-dressing that we’re not aware of? Or is that a kink between you and Victor that you decided to reveal to the world? If that's the case, I must applaud you for your bravery, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri stared at Seung Gil with his jaw unhitched and eyes widened in surprised by the question. He faintly heard Chris let out a low whistle at the boldness before sending a wiggling eyebrow and knowing smirk at him and Victor.

“Wow, I can’t believe you two are at that stage in your relationship already.”

“It’s not like that at all!” He felt the need to clarify even though he had a feeling it was a lost cause. “Can we not misunderstand? It’s a picture from my host club. And yes, before you ask, I worked at a host club – I still do sometimes.”

“No wonder you’re so good at pole dancing and have a high alcohol tolerance, Yuuri.” Chris laughed and winked. “I bet you seduced so many people at your club.”

He ran a hand through his hair and gave a haughty smirk, “Well, I am number one for several months, Chris. Have you fallen for me already? I know I’m dripping with good looks.”

"What the hell, Katsudon?"

“Yuuri! That line was disappointing. And how can you seduce Chris right in front of me? Does our relationship mean so little to you? Do our rings mean nothing to you?” Victor interrupted dramatically with an aghast look.

Yuuri gave a deadpanned look that mirrored Seung Gil’s and stated, “You do realize that it’s a joke, right? I mean, you and Chris already look like you two are together with all the touchiness you have going on, and I never said anything about it. So, why can’t I have a something-something with Chris too? Besides, we all know that he is in a relationship with Stephan.”

“But… but…”

“But nothing, Victor. I'm just joking. I'm surprised you thought I was serious about it.” He immediately shot down that sad puppy-dog look his fiancé gave him.

“So, Yuuri, when do you think I can sit in for that race?” Emil politely interrupted into the conversation.

“Get in line, beansprout! I’m first, and you know it!” Yurio growled with a glare, and directed that look towards Yuuri, who flinched in surprised. “And when the hell are you going to teach me how to drive, Katsudon!”

“Yura, you don’t even have a learner permit yet. How can my Yuuri teach you how to drive when you don’t know the rules of the road?”

“Old man, who the hell do you think I am? And do I look like I was born yesterday?”

“I have to say, I am mildly curious about this race I’ve been hearing from you guys.” Seung Gil remarked with the same blank expression and monotone tone. “Yuuri Katsuki, I have to say you’re a mystery.”

Yuuri stared at the Korean skater in a dumbfounded manner, and retorted with a, “Like you’re the one to say, Seung Gil. You’re also a mystery as well. And can you please stop calling me by my full name? It's unnerving." He then turned his attention to the others to say, "In any case, I suppose I can take 3 of you to a race track and give you a taste of my driving skills. Phichit, do you want to come with me?”

“Yuuri, you’re my best friend and I love you, but I refuse to be a passenger to your driving for the rest of my life. Once is more than enough.”

He chuckled at the Thai skater’s immediate refusal, and gave a mocking smile that clearly said ‘Are-you-sure-you’re-missing-out’. He simply shrugged in acceptance when he noticed a firm look on Phichit’s expression, but remarked, “Aww… that’s too bad. You gave the best reactions I’ve ever had. In any case, I’ll go get ready while you decide which three of you are coming with me.”  

“I don’t care what any of you say, and frankly I don’t care, I’m going and I called shotgun.” Yurio glared at anyone who tried to say otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri swears that he would get the whole footage no matter what. Phichit couldn't believe Seung Gil would betray him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title, if you haven't noticed, because the other title sounded lackluster.
> 
> Slightly longer chapter than usual. Enjoy ^^

Yuri (he refused to call himself Yurio) stared at the car before him with slacked jaws. One of the cars of his dream, and Katsudon already owned it – it wasn’t fair. Then again, he knew that Katsudon does test drives and reviews for car manufactures, and they sometimes let the Japanese man have the cars.

 _It just wasn’t fair_.

He wanted a Maserati car for himself too – heck, he knew he could afford one with all the prize money he won from competitions. His grandfather wouldn’t approve of him spending that much on a car, and it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t have a driver’s license or couldn’t drive yet. _Details!_ He could convince his grandfather, he could learn if he really wanted to, and Katsudon already promised to teach him.

Besides… That trident symbol in front of the car and engraved on each headrest! The spacious leather interior! Everything about the car made heads turned. How could he not want it? It was as stylish as a tiger.

It wasn’t fair _at all._

At that moment, it didn’t matter to him that Katsudon looked different without those glasses or the fact that the older man was wearing his trademark punk looks. All it mattered was, “Katsudon, why the hell do _you_ have this car?”

“Eh? I test drove this a while back, and paid them full price to keep this car.” The Japanese replied with an annoying smirk that he wanted to wipe off. “It cost me nearly $200,000 with all the customizations I wanted to include in it for racing.”

Emil gave a low whistle and said, “Your spending spree is alarming, Yuuri. Not even I spend that much for an extreme sport activity.”

“By the way, Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit wants to come along as well.” Seung Gil chimed in while holding onto the Thai skater’s arm.

“No, I don’t!” Phichit all but protested while he tried to escape from the Korean skater’s grasp. “I don’t want to come along, Yuuri. You know that I don’t! Seung Gil, you can’t do this to me!”

“Well, if someone doesn’t mind sitting in the middle seat, then sure. The more the merrier!”

Yuri doesn’t trust that mischievous smirk on the Japanese skater’s face. In fact, he briefly wondered if it had been a mistake to sit in the shotgun seat… then again, he doesn’t want to be like a pack of sardines in the backseats even if the car looked roomy.

Moreover, it was way too amusing to see how much the Hamster was trying to get out of the Korean skater’s grip. He needed to video record and post this… under #TheHamster’sRevolt, #KatsudonownsaMaserati, and maybe other hashtags that he’ll think of later. He was going to get so many views with this, he could already tell.  

“Don’t worry, Phichit. You won’t die.” Katsudon remarked airily with a wave of his hand. “I installed racing harnesses as seatbelts so you don’t have to worry about flying out the windows and whatnot. Besides, this car’s top speed is only 182mph instead of 211mph of the Ferrari you rode last time. Additionally, it takes 1.5 second longer going from 0 to 60, so you have longer time to sit back and enjoy the scenery.”

“It’s not reassuring, Yuuri~ I mean, you could’ve taken Victor instead of me!” Phichit wailed with a pale look.

“Don’t be a wuss, Phichit. Where’s your courage?” Katsudon still had that annoying smirk on his face as he unlocked the doors.

“It flew out the window from last time.”

“God, you’re such a sissy.” Yurio grumbled as he opened the door and inwardly marveled at the leather interior. He needed to record everything!

“Besides, Victor had too many drinks and I’m not going to take a drunk person in my car. Imagine how much it’d cost for me to clean if he vomited on my interiors _like a certain someone._ ”

He ignored whatever protests the Hamster uttered while he stared (so not in awe, really) at the interiors. He so wanted to click on every button and opened everything, but he doesn’t want to seem like a child to others. He wanted to give into temptations and open the glovebox to see how spacious it is, push the buttons near the seat just to see how far it’ll recline, and dammit, the seat is very comfortable even with the racing harness.

He watched in mild amusement as Seung Gil all but forced the Hamster to get into the vehicle, and made the Hamster sit in the middle while Emil sat on the other end, so the Thai skater couldn’t escape. It was amusing to see how dramatic the Hamster was being – after all, he and everyone else had seen Katsudon’s racing video. Everyone in the car knew what to expect.

“Put on your seatbelt, everyone.” Katsudon reminded as soon as he sat down and adjusted his seat.

Yuri watched as the older man dumped his cellphone and wallet in a small compartment next to the gearshift. He then saw Katsudon readjusted the mirrors before putting on the racing harness, and started the engine. He resisted the urge to vibrate or wiggle in his seat in excitement as the car smoothly pulled out of its parked spot.

“Wow, this car looks so nice. Makes me want to have one now.” Emil commented with a low whistle from the back. “The stitch engravings are nicely done. It’s also engraved on the window too. So much details!”

“If you want to pay that much money for a car.” Seung Gil retaliated in his usual deadpanned tone. “Personally, I think it’s a waste to pay that much for a car, even if it’s nice.”

Emil simply hummed in understanding (at least Yuri thinks that was it), and said, “Which reminds me, Yuuri, what’s this about Project D? You never elaborated on it.”

Yuri flicked a glance over to Katsudon, who had an arm resting on a windowsill and drove with one hand. He doesn’t want to admit this, but that looked cool.

“To put it simply, it’s a racing team – there are three main members, and one reserved member. I’m that reserved member. Incidentally, three of the four happened to be downhill specialists.” Katsudon explained as he pulled to a stop at a traffic light.

“Yuuri, why couldn’t you have drove at this speed last time? You’ve traumatized me with that fast speed. I could’ve gotten a heart attack, you know.” Phichit interjected with a huff.

“I had a race last time, and how could have I known that you’d sneak into my car?”

“You snuck into Yuuri Katsuki’s car? That’s interesting, I didn’t peg you to be a ninja of sorts, Phichit.” Seung Gil commented.

Yuri doesn’t know if the Korean skater sounded impressed – that remark made him seemed impressed but his expression didn’t betray anything. That man was too difficult to read.

“Speaking of races, are we going to a race track or do you have an actual race? I mean, it’d be nice if we could sit in for an actual race.” Emil chimed in.

“No, it’s not! Stop encouraging him! I’m too young and important to die!” Phichit wailed with a dramatic sob.

“Oi, Hamster, stop with the ugly sobs. We’re not going to die.” Yuri rolled his eyes at the Thai skater’s dramatic antics. He would’ve thought he’d be used to it by now, but sadly, he isn’t. He then directed his gaze onto the driver, “Katsudon, if you crash and we die, I’m going to hunt you and your grandchildren for generations.”

Instead of looking frightened or effected by his threat, Katsudon simply laughed and said, “Don’t worry, Yurio. I’ve been doing this for years. And to answer to your question, Emil, we do have an actual race. I got a call earlier from one of the members from Project D while I was changing. One of a local racing teams challenged Project D to an actual street race. Since I’m heading to that area, I accepted.”

“An actual street race, Yuuri? With other innocent drivers on the road? Seriously? What were you thinking, Yuuri? Street race is illegal! I’m too young to go to the jail!” The Hamster shrieked and lost his composure.

Emil let out a low whistle and leaned forward, thrusting his thumb towards Katsudon to say, “Seriously, this is so awesome!”

“This is not awesome!”

“Don’t get caught, Katsudon.”

*****

Aside from the screeching of tires when they drifted, the only other noise Yuri heard was from the backseat. If he knew that the Hamster was going to scream _that much_ , he would’ve brought a pair of earplugs to save his hearing. He could still feel the ringing in his ears after Katsudon first weaved through rows of cars on a highway. He had to admit (albeit begrudgingly) that the Japanese skater knew how to drive like a pro… even if he saw his life flashed by many times by many close instances. Unlike a certain Hamster’s failed attempt, he wasn’t going to chicken out – no, he was going to record this whole thing successfully.

Speaking of a certain screaming Hamster, he gave up trying to silence the Thai skater – heck, he doesn’t understand how Emil could withstand that and _still_ manage to let out excited shouts. Unsurprisingly, the only person who remained deadpanned and silent throughout this whole thing was Seung Gil.

That man was an enigma.

Then again, Katsudon was an enigma too. Yuri doesn’t understand how the Japanese man could see the road and other vehicles when they were traveling at such a fast speed. All he saw were blurs, and one vehicle weaving in and out of traffic like they were. There were many instances when he felt like they were going to crash into the car in front of them or into a large crowd of pedestrians, but didn’t. It made him nervous (not that he’d admit it out loud) whenever they changed lanes and then weaved into the other lane. It doesn’t help his nerves that a certain Hamster was still making that dying screams in the backseat.

Nevertheless, it mesmerized him that the transition from one gear shift (it was automatic when they first drove, then Katsudon changed it manual at the beginning of the race) to another, and stepping on accelerator, brake, and the clutch pedal interchangeably was so smooth – it was as if the older man had become one with the car, as silly as that sounded.

“Wow, Yuuri! You’re amazing!”

The Hamster stopped screaming for a moment to retaliate with a, “What are you talking about? This is _so not amazing!_ Emil, stop encouraging my best friend for his reckless behavior!”

“Yuuri Katsuki, I applaud you for your superb driving ability.” Seung Gil added in a flat tone.

From the side mirror, Yuri saw the Hamster shot a look towards the Korean skater, and said, “Seung Gil, as good as Yuuri’s driving skills are, you don’t need to boost his ego.”

“And Seung Gil, I told you many times before, can you stop calling me by my full name?”

“Yuuri! Please, for all that is good, I beg of you, concentrate on driving and not on our conversations!”

Yuri opted not to say anything as he held onto his cellphone; in fact, his knuckles were already turning white on his tight hold. No, he wasn’t afraid… really. _Really._ Even if the video was shaky, there was no way he was going to miss this footage. He doesn’t know what he’d see when he reviewed his video later – he hoped he managed to record something other than blurs of scenery that he was seeing currently. Really, he hoped he got something _decent_ aside from blurs of passing landscape and cars.

He doesn’t know when they passed the finish line, but they did – heck, he doesn’t even know where the finish line was. It surprised him that Katsudon knew… then again, it was mandatory for Katsudon to know considering the Japanese was the driver. Surprisingly, they managed to win the race by a small margin, and the Japanese was now making a small talk with his opponent outside the vehicle.

In the backseat, he could hear the Hamster groans and moans while Emil tried to say some soothing words to calm the Thai skater, but failed epically. He wasn’t going to expect someone who liked extreme sports to do any placating, and he certainly wasn’t going to offer to do it either. It wasn’t his thing at all.

Yuri’s eyes widened in astonished when he saw a police officer approached the two racers. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, even when Phichit quieted down in the backseat, but the three seemed to be having a serious conversation.

Interestingly, the police officer left with a flushed face after some minutes, and Katsudon’s opponent gave the Japanese a pat on the shoulders before leaving. Katsudon then entered the vehicle with a satisfied smirk that looked way too suspicious for his liking.

“Did you just use your hosting skills on a police officer so he wouldn't give you a ticket, Yuuri?” The Hamster asked in a scandalous tone.

“Phichit, you need glasses. I did no such thing at all. You’re seeing things.” Katsudon retorted with an exaggerated eyeroll.

Since Yuri was a kind person, he decided to remind the Japanese, “I am videotaping this, you know. And it’s so going on my social media.”

Of course, those two doesn’t even look like they heard him. Just when he decided to be nice, they ignore him… the things he had to put up with. Seriously. 

“Lies! You so did that. Yuuri, you’re a bad boy. I’m so telling Victor.”

“He wouldn’t believe you.” Katsudon retaliated with a huff. “I’m a model citizen. I mean, just look at me. Can this face do something wrong?”

He was so not going to answer that. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri uses his skills to defuse the situation, Victor plans a surprise (but everyone somehow already knows about it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took too long. I was dealing with some relationship issues and almost got forced into a long-term commitment situation I didn't want to be in. I was frustrated and depressed because of that for some days; but thankfully, everything has been resolved now.

The instance Yuuri parked outside Yutopia, he watched as his best friend climbed over Seung Gil to exit his vehicle – much to the Korean skater’s amusement, if that tiny smirk was any indication – and made a beeline inside the inn. That was the only warning he and everyone else, for that matter, had.

“VICTOR!”

He looked over to his other passengers for a second before everyone left the car, and rushed over to Phichit. While it amused him that his best friend sounded so adamant to relay his action to Victor, he doesn’t want the Thai skater to blow it out of proportion. It wasn’t like he did anything wrong, yet he couldn’t help but feel nervous about this whole matter.

“You wouldn’t believe what Yuuri did! He blackmailed a police officer!”

…And there goes the news.

Yuuri heaved a sigh when he saw a flabbergasted look on his fiancé’s face, and hastily rebutted with a, “I didn’t do anything of that sort! He happened to be a regular at the host club – specifically, _my_ regular.”

“So, you seduced him instead? How can you do something like that?” Phichit gave a reprimanding yet disapproved look and a frown that somehow managed to make him feel like an admonished child.

He saw Victor looked back and forth between him and his best friend with furrowed brows from the corner of his eyes. After a few seconds, the older Russian looked and seemed sober enough to say, “Wait a minute. You _seduced_ another man, Yuuri?”

He heard a disbelieved strangling noises from the infamous Russian Ice Tiger, and a, “ _That’s_ what you’re focusing on?”

Chris, who strolled into the room wearing his inn’s bathrobe and a glass of sake in a wine glass, looked severely amused by the whole matter. He saw the Swiss skater gave a pointed look to Yurio, and said, “Well, this is Victor we’re talking about. Of course, he’d focus on that.”

Yuuri saw Emil sat on around a table while snickering at the whole scene, “You know, this is better than the daytime soap dramas they have on TV.”

“Please don’t encourage them.” He pleaded while he massaged his temple, trying to figure out to handle this situation before an idea crossed his mind.

“By all means, please do continue. This is entertaining for us.” Chris smirked and took a long sip of drink.

He resisted the urge to sigh at his friends’ antics and instead curled his lips into a seductive smirk. He then walked over to his fiancé, and said, “I wouldn’t label it as seduction, Victor. I merely reminded of him of some important things I believe he had forgotten. Like his wife and kids, for one. And me… if he arrested me,” in a low tone while he trapped the other man against the wall.

From what his boss told him a few weeks ago, this type action was very popular at host clubs these days.

“Yuuri?” Victor choked out with a gulp.

“What is it, Victor?” He answered innocently as if he doesn’t know what he was doing.

Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Oh, hell no, you _are not_ doing this here!” Yurio kindly reminded.

Yuuri dismissed the younger Russian’s exclaim as he casually traced the other’s jawline with a finger and made Victor look at his direction. He was standing so close that his lips could ghost over the other's if he wanted to (and he did), while he not-so-innocently ran his other hand down Victor's torso in a playful manner. 

He then whispered, “Or you do want to see me all tied up? Is that what you’re thinking now, Victor? To see me all tied up and beg for you?” in a husky tone.

Chris let out a low whistle and said, “What an image!”

“I had no idea it would turn into something like when I first told Victor about Yuuri.” Phichit squeaked out with a blushing face.

“Of course, you didn’t.”

“I swear, I didn’t, Seung Gil!”

“I don’t believe you at all. I could have sworn you planned this so you could see Yuuri Katsuki seducing Victor Nikiforov. Why else would you be videotaping this whole situation while you were murmuring about hashtags?”

“Seung Gil, I didn’t know you were paying that much attention to Phichit.” Emil interjected with wiggling brows and a knowing look.

“I’m not. I’m just observant. Seriously.”

“I don’t believe for one bit.” Emil chortled and shared a knowing look with Chris.

“Those two are disgusting.” Yurio huffed with exaggerated eyeroll and turned away from the scene.

Yuuri let out an amused chuckled at his fiancé’s flushed expression, and whispered in a low tone, “You might want to take care of _that_ problem you have before Phichit’s camera and the whole world caught sight of it. Or do you want me to do that for you?"

He gave a triumphant smirk when Victor squeaked out in startled with a slightly blushed face and made a hasty retreat while calling out, “Don’t think you and your host skills won yet, Yuuri.”

****

A week ago, Yuuri noticed that Victor was planning something with Chris, but he pretended as if he hadn’t observed anything. He had seen Victor taking up on Chris’s lesson in Seduction 101, and he wished he had high quality camera like Phichit does so he could secretly videotape those lessons and upload them on his dry-as-a-desert-social media. His fans would love it, Victor’s fans would love it, and it would amuse the whole skating community.

He couldn’t believe that Victor was learning belly dancing.

In fact, he couldn’t believe that Chris, of all people, _knew_ belly dancing or had its attire ready. He was mildly curious as to _why_ the Swiss skater would carry that with him, but he doesn’t want to know the reason. It was  _Chris_ \- that alone should explain everything, right? 

Moreover, he feared the answer would traumatize him.

Then again, he accidentally walked in when Victor was changing into his belly dancing attire the other night, and silently walked out of the room as if he hadn’t seen anything. He was half-amused and half-traumatized since that image burned in his mind. He doesn't know which was more traumatizing, and frankly, he doesn't want to rethink it for a comparison that he doesn't need to know. 

As much as he doesn’t want to admit to anyone, Victor looked nicely interesting in his purple outfit.

“Yuuri Katsuki, I just saw something interesting when I passed by Victor Nikiforov’s room.” Seung Gil commented nonchalantly in his usual flat tone. “It seems he took up cross-dressing like you have. I believe he is following your footsteps to be a woman. What an interesting hobby you two have. It must be nice to have someone share the same interest.”

“I only do it for work. I wouldn't label that as a hobby. I can't say that for Victor, so you'll have to ask him.” He answered with an exasperated sigh, and then added, “And Seung Gil, for the umpteenth time, please don’t call me by my full name.”

“I saw Chris was teaching him a dance.” Phichit chimed in with an amused smirk. “Victor is trying to seduce you like you did that to him in front of us two weeks ago.”

“I am so going to blackmail him when he does it.” Yurio added without looking up from his cellphone.

He somewhat felt bad that everyone knew the ‘surprise’ Victor was planning… then again, it wasn’t his fault that his fiancé forgot to close the door properly or forgot that the walls were thin and everyone could hear him.

Yuuri took a sip of his green tea, and questioned, “When do you think he’s going to present it?”

“Who cares? We already know what he’s going to do, so it’s not a surprise.” Yurio retorted with an eyeroll. “Besides, the old man is stiff as a board even if he took ballet years ago. It’ll be some time before he could properly do the dance. Not that I know anything about it.”

He simply hummed thoughtfully (in disguise of disbelief) in response, and took a long sip of his drink before he said, “Well, that does give me time to prepare my counter. Yurio, how do you feel about cross-dressing? I think you’d make a cute girl.”

“Oh, hell no. Whatever you’re thinking, Katsudon, the answer is no.”

“You wanted to be a host like yours truly, so here’s your chance.”

Yurio glared defiantly at him, and growled out, “There’s a line you shouldn’t cross, and this is it.”

“That would be interesting, Yuuri. And you’re right, Yurio would make a cute girl.” Phichit nodded approvingly and gave him a thumbs-up. “He’s very moe-ish. Yuri’s Angels would be very interested in this for sure.”

“It’s too bad that Emil had to go last Friday. Maybe we should send him some pictures as a complimentary gift for staying here.” Yuuri commented in an innocent tone with a not-so-innocent smirk.

“Katsudon, I hate you. I hope you know that.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio regrets waking up that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Cities: Skylines

Yuri regretted waking up that morning – heck, he regretted asking Katsudon how to be a host. What was he thinking? Clearly, he had one too many drinks even though he wasn’t at the legal age to be drinking. The implications remained the same nevertheless. If he wanted to blame someone, he blamed it on Victor’s stupidity rubbing off to him.

Like, seriously. The older Russian man was learning _belly-dancing_ from Chris of all… not that he would outwardly admit there was anything wrong with the Swiss skater, but really? Belly-dancing. Of all the things in the world… it was an image he didn’t need and want to visualize. It just felt wrong on so many levels.

It would have been a hundred times better to see Katsudon doing pole-dancing than to see Victor belly-dancing. After all, the Japanese man had background in dancing and he secretly liked watching Katsudon dance (he would maul anyone who dared to make him admit this) while Victor… he wasn’t even going to explain it. Victor was stiff as a board – even Lilia gave up trying to instill a semblance of a ballerino into the old man. 

He digressed.

Yuri regretted waking up that morning, because the first thing he saw when he walked into the banquet room for breakfast was Victor in a belly-dancing outfit. A purple shimmering and sparkling outfit that sort of reminded him of a certain Arabian character from a children’s cartoon. Not that he had watched it before.

“Morning, Yurio.”

He replied with a jumble of incoherent phrases that ended up being a mixture of Russian and Japanese. He wasn’t awake to deal with this, but he was coherent enough to take out his cellphone to snap a picture and a short video of Victor to post it on his social media page.

 

 [Video]

[Picture]

 **yuri_plisetsky** Belly dancing. Ugh.

#Chris’Seduction101 #VictorBellyDancing #stiffasaboard #tooearlyforthis #regrettedwakingup

 

He put away his cellphone and plopped down next to a certain Hamster, who was videotaping and commentating the whole dance with a professional camera.

“I’m going to send this to Leo and Guang Hong.” The Hamster explained without looking at his direction. “They’re going to regret not coming with me.”

“I didn’t ask.” Yuri retorted with a huff while he accepted a glass of milk and some Japanese breakfast from Katsudon. He paused momentarily as he stared at the Japanese man, trying to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things, and finally blurted out. “What the hell are you wearing?”

He was staring at Katsudon in what he believed to be a Japanese school girl uniform, a long-haired wig, and smoky eye makeup. It took him some time to realize that this was Katsudon and not an actual girl. He had to stare and remember that the inn wasn’t open yet, and they were the only guests.

“I’ve told you before that Yuuri Katsuki is into cross-dressing. I’m surprised that we haven’t seen him do this before.” Seung Gil commented in a deadpanned tone. “I’m rather curious to know how he buys all these attires without getting looks from other patrons.”

“Seung Gil, there is a thing call ‘online shopping’.” Chris interjected.

“Yuuri, how could you one-up me like this?” Victor moaned dramatically.

“Oh, oh, Yuuri, tell Yurio what happened this morning.” Phichit chimed in while redirecting the camera towards their direction.

Yuri flicked his glance towards the others, and begrudgingly asked, “Do I want to know?” with an eyebrow raised.

“Trust me, you’ll want to know.” Katsudon replied in a serious tone that didn’t match with the curled triumphant smirk.

“No, don’t tell him!”

He ignored the old man’s theatrical shouts, and questioned, “Does that have anything to do with you looking like a girl now?”

“It has everything to do with it.” Katsudon answered with that same smirk. “It all started early this morning…”

*****

Yuuri paused momentarily to take a long sip of his drink before he returned his attention to the monitor in front of him. He couldn’t sleep since he drank too much coffee during the day (that stuff is addicting), so he ended up playing a computer game he downloaded some months ago.

A certain sandbox game where he had to build a city or at least something that looked like a city with a set amount of money given at the beginning. Cities: Skylines – World Edition. He was currently playing on a Switzerland map since it had a lot of mountainous ranges, and he wanted to build bridges… tons of bridges. It wasn’t going as well as he hoped, and he already spent more than half of his initial start-up money (1 million, only because he was using a mod) trying to perfect his roads.

“Maybe I should make a district in this area to be commercial only, and make some policies. I’m almost bankrupt even though I haven’t even started building anything but roads.”

Yuuri blinked in surprised when he heard Victor’s voice, _“Chris, I don’t think this is a good idea,”_ from the other room.

 _“Don’t tell me you’re going to chicken out now, Victor.”_ He heard the Swiss skater retaliated in a teasing manner.

_“I’m not, but I’m not sure if this is a good idea anymore.”_

_“Well, you just have to show Yuuri the moves you’ve learned.”_

“Hmm… it’s not a surprise anymore, but I’m curious to see how far he’s come with his practice.” Yuuri mused out loud as he saved his game. “In the meantime, I can surprise him with something else.”

He then headed towards a hidden part in his closet to take out an outfit he received from Mari. Her old school uniform – it wasn’t that he had a fetish for a girl’s school uniform or anything like that. If anything, it was quite the opposite.

He still remembered the first time he wore this outfit. Mari found out about the crossdressing days his host club did, and forced him (quite literally) into that dreaded uniform. He tried running away but she wrestled him to the ground and tied him into his seat. Even when he complained about the shortness of the skirt and everything about the outfit, she still made him wear it. She also did his hair (he didn’t want to know why she had wigs) and makeup, and then took a picture to commemorate the incident.

That picture ended up being their family scrapbook.

“Victor belly-dancing. That’s something I don’t hear every day.” He chuckled amusedly while he changed into a sailor uniform. “Then again, no one hears about me cross-dressing every day either.”

With practiced eased, he quickly finished changing the outfit (complete with fake chest and wig), and proceeded with his makeup. Yuuri felt like crying and growing mushrooms in a corner with how masterful he was with this whole ordeal. It wasn’t a skill he could boast to anyone.

“I mean, seriously. Who goes up to someone and declare, ‘I’m good at crossdressing!’? This isn’t something I can put on my resumé without getting weird looks and comments.” He grumbled to his mirror while he put on some fake lashes and then proceeded with his eye makeup.

He gave a deep exasperated sigh as he brushed his wig, and assessed his entire appearance – if he didn’t know it was him underneath everything, he would have presumed the image he saw was an actual girl. Not that he was being boastful or egoistical about his mastery at disguise… okay, maybe he was.

“Yuuri~ good morning!”

He doesn’t know if the surprise was the forceful wakeup call (if he was sleeping) at 5 in the morning, or the fact that Victor was wearing a male belly-dancer attire. It was quite interesting to see the Russian in a pair of purple harem pants and purple vest without anything underneath.

“Keep it down, will you? Other people are sleeping at this hour.” Yuuri responded with a mildly annoyed look, which quickly shifted into a mischievous smirk. “Or do you want everyone to wake-up to see what we’re doing? I didn’t take you to be an exhibitionist, Victor.”

“Yuuri, why do you always have to tease me like that?”

“Because your reactions are amusing.” He answered with a smirk and flicked his hair over his shoulder. “So, what do you think about my outfit? Don’t I look like an actual girl?”

“I wanted to ask you why you’re dressed like that.” Victor replied without commenting on his response or answering to his question.

“I know you’re going to show me your belly-dancing routine, so I decided to surprise you like this. Do you not like it, Victor?”

“It’s certainly surprising for sure. And how do you know about my belly-dancing routine? I was positive it was a well-kept secret.”

“You and Chris weren’t being secretive about it. Everyone knows it, especially when you’re practicing with your doors opened.” Yuuri answered with a shrug. “Regardless, show me?”

“I wonder how our fans would take if I took a picture of us with you in that outfit. Would they think I’m cheating on you with you?” Victor mused out loud as he got into position.

*****

“Victor showed me the routine he learned and let’s just say, he has much to learn. For one, his movements weren’t free flowing and smooth. So, I showed him what a real dance was with a lap dance, and he fainted with a nosebleed.” Katsudon concluded.

“I hope you got that on video or picture. Besides, I did say that the old man was stiff.” Yuri chimed in mercilessly with a crackle. “And just how long are you two going to wear those outfits? You’re burning my eyes.”

“Yurio, once you’re done with breakfast, we’re putting you in a dress.” He met Katsudon’s remark with a glare.

“Which reminds me, I took the liberty of asking Otabek if he had time to come here for a vacation since we’re all here. He said he’ll be here tomorrow.” The Hamster just had to say that with a cheeky grin. “You’re welcome, Yurio. We all know you’re too shy to ask him.”

“Fudge you. Go die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a white Maserati Quattroporte when I was leaving work the other day. It looked seriously nice and stylish (I swear, I wasn't drooling at it!) then the driver gave me weird looks when he saw I was staring at it. Why wouldn't I when I was looking it up days prior for this fic? Then I saw a black one at a supermarket parking lot. So nice ><.... 
> 
> Also, I've been addicted to Cities: Skylines these days so I had to put it in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuri found out that Georgi is a singer when he's not skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this down after I listened to 'You Only Live One' on repeat for past several days. Georgi, singing... I needed to make it happen.

**Interlude: Part 1**

Yuri doesn’t remember how he stumbled upon this – but he had to make sure that his doors were indeed closed, and no one noticed his disbelief look and unhinged jaw as he listened to this. That would so uncool. Still, what the hell? This should be illegal… well, not necessary illegal because what he saw wasn’t anything illegal. And no, he wasn’t doing or watching anything Rated R or Rate X, thank you very much. 

Nevertheless, he wanted to know why he wasn’t aware of this sooner. How could Georgi – yes, the very Georgi who wailed about Anya every five seconds – sound like this? How come his rink mate didn’t say anything about this? Moreover, why didn’t the older male didn’t mention about being fluent in Japanese?

He had so many questions without any answers.

The only reason he managed to find out about this was because he accidentally clicked on a music video while he was watching some funny cat videos. Don’t judge him – cat videos happened to be addicting. Besides, he was curious as to why there were so many views and comments on that music video. Although he had a difficult time deciphering most of them since they were in Japanese (his Japanese skills were still lacking, not that he would admit to anyone, especially Katsudon), but there were some in English that struck out to him.

Specially, that comment – _“Isn’t the singer, Jorge, a Russian figure skater named ‘Georgi Popovich’?”_ – followed by many replies discussing this topic.

Yuri quickly pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through his contacts to find a certain rink mate. He nearly threw his cellphone against the wall when he realized that he doesn’t have Georgi’s contact information with him at all. And they’ve been rink mates for how many years? How the hell could this have happened?

“Well, it’s not like that I talk to him much, and he’s not like Victor who pretty much demanded my number.” He reasoned with a sigh.

“Still, since when did Georgi learned Japanese?” He pondered out loud while he clicked on another video.

It was purely for research purposes – not because he became a fan or anything absurd like that. Besides, it was curious how Georgi looked so different… almost like another person, especially without gelled hair and the hideous dark eye shadow and dark purple lipstick that he had seen the older Russian wear for skating programs.

“Yurio, what are you watching?”

Yuri jumped in startled and let out a string of colorful vocabularies when he heard another person’s voice from behind him. He looked behind him to see Victor’s face a couple of inches away from his.

“What the hell! Why are you being so close to me? It’s gross! And how the hell did you get in here when I've closed the door?”

“Yurio, that was very rude of you. And I’ve knocked, but you didn’t answer so I let myself in.” Victor chided with a disapproved frown. “So, what are you watching? I didn’t take you to be a fan of Japanese pop music.”

He brushed away the scolding as if it was unimportant, and replied with a scoff, “I’m not. I found out that this singer's real name is Georgi.”

“Georgi, as in… our rink mate, Georgi?”

“Do you know other people named ‘Georgi’?” Yuri retaliated in an exasperated tone and dramatic eye roll.

He didn’t bother to say anything when Victor took a seat next to him (uninvited, mind you), and explained, “Yurio, there could be a lot of people in this world named ‘Georgi’,” like he was a freaking child, which he was not.

As if he doesn’t know that. Besides, they knew only one person that goes by the name ‘Georgi’, and that was their rink mate.

“Here, listen to this.” Yuri grumbled as he moved his mouse over to the replay button. “It surprised me that he was that fluent in Japanese and that he could sing that well to be able to have a concert by himself.”

He didn’t mention anything when Victor hummed in response, and clicked on the replay button. It was his fifth time listening to the song named, ‘You Only Live Once’, not that he would admit to anyone – especially Georgi.

He was _not_ becoming a fan, seriously. It was simply for research purposes because a _certain someone_ failed to mention that he was a Japanese pop singer.

“Seriously, what’s keeping you two? I’ve been waiting for you at the rink for some time now.”

Yuri _did not_ shriek like a frightened kitten at the sudden voice (again), and glared at Katsudon’s intruding figure by the doorway. Really, why couldn’t anyone give a guy some warnings before intruding on his personal space like they owned the place? Then again, he was staying at Katsudon’s inn so technically, Katsudon had the right to walk in without saying anything. Technically. Still, this was his room (in which he closed the door, but Victor left it opened upon intruding earlier), and he had the right to be aware of anyone walking in.

“Oh, you’re watching Jorge’s performances?”

“You know him, Yuuri? Did you know that he’s Georgi?”

He watched as Katsudon simply raised a brow at the question, and responded with a, “Yeah. Of course. It says so in his profile – it’s not like this is a big secret. Well, I don’t think you’d be able to understand it considering it’s full of kanji and whatnot. I know both of your Japanese skills are still lacking - remind me to tutor you when I have some free time. Anyway, it’s not a secret especially to his fans… although some still couldn’t believe that the singer Jorge and Georgi are the same due to his dramatic skating makeup.”

“How come you didn’t tell me, Yuuri?”

“It’s not like I can bring it up in a casual conversation, Victor.” Katsudon answered nonchalantly with a shrug. “I realized who he was when I came to the senior division, and got the biggest shock of my life. Besides, we all know how skating is expensive and he hadn’t been able to place on podium for some time considering who his rink mates are. He needed to make some sort of income somehow.”

“Of all the things, being a Japanese pop singer wasn’t what I would’ve thought he’d do.” Yuri commented with a shake of his head.

“He’s fluent, isn’t he? You wouldn’t think he’s Russian with the way he sounds.” Katsudon chuckled amusedly.

“We need to question Georgi about this… thoroughly.” Victor muttered in a low tone, and clicked on another video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a second part to this in the future.
> 
> And I couldn't think of a better alias (I'm not going to chose 'Pigeon' as his stage name), so I stuck with a different variation of Georgi.


End file.
